The invention relates to a method of providing an end connection arrangement on a coaxial cable having an insulated central conductor, a flexible metal shield over the insulated control conductor and a synthetic resin outer sheath, and more particularly to such a method in which an end portion of the outer sheath is removed and the exposed end portion of the metal shield slid back so that the insulated central conductor becomes exposed.
According to the methods generally used so far, the end of the outer sheath cut loose is removed entirely, so that the position of the exposed end portion of the metal shield is no longer controlled by the outer sheath. The flexible metal shield usually consists of thin stranded or twisted metal wires. After removing the end portion of the outer sheath, the ends of the metal wires will flare slightly and entangling and unravelling of the wires of the metal shield will occur. This causes serious problems when the metal shield is slid back so that the end of the insulatedconductor becomes exposed. Furthermore, the electrical properties of the cable end upon connection to, for example, a connector are not optimum. Damping losses occur.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,358 a method is disclosed in which after removal of the outer sheath the exposed end portion of the shield is clamped, slid back over a given distance, clipped off and removed. The cable end obtained according to this known method and shown in FIG. 5 of this Patent has the disadvantage that the remaining free part of the metal shield, in particular when it consists of stranded metal wires, can easily unravel so that upon electric connection of the cable end problems occur and poor electric contacts are obtained.